La despedida
by ArisuIchihara
Summary: Una despedida nunca es fácil, o así lo piensa Francis. Shounen ai, Francis POV, Arthur, Alfred.


_**No digo nada, porque no quiero arruinar la trama, sólo diré nada es lo que parece XD, Francia, USA, UK, nombres humanos, AU  
**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

**.*.*.*.**

Oh l'amour, es siempre tan difícil que dure más de lo esperado…¿No lo crees , cejas? Puedes pensar que tienes el mundo dentro de la palma cuando esa persona te sonríe, puedes pensar que estarán pegados para toda la eternidad, que van a casarse, que se llenarán de hijos…que van a mirarse las caras hasta que las arrugas les consuman y les falten uno que otro diente, pero luego y cuando menos te lo esperas … ¡Zas! Todo está acabado.

**-¡Francis idiota! ¿Dónde te habías metido?**

Oigo como te exaltas, las cejas se fruncen y vienes a mi costado. Yo te sonrío, dentro de la maraña de pelo rubio…¿Cómo es que ha crecido tanto? No recuerdo la última vez que usaste una tijera para quitar todo este pelo, hace calor cejas, pero no me importa cuando recuestas tu cuerpo junto al mío. Alzas una ceja al sentir el movimiento de mi cuerpo, sí, no es una ilusión, me estoy rascando ¿Qué por qué? ¿No es obvio? Deben ser las malditas pulgas, eso , las pulgas, desgraciadas…

El pelo bajo mi mentón se ha vuelto más espeso. Debo estar volviéndome viejo, porque mis movimientos cada vez son más lentos y me cuesta más despertar, no quiero hacer nada, todas las chicas y chicos lindos pueden olvidarse de mí por algún tiempo, es un secreto, pero probablemente ''ahí abajo'' no funcione tampoco como antes.

¡Pero no importa! El gran Francis siempre será el gran Francis, con todo el amour del mundo para dar, hermanito mayor no piensa desampararte tan pronto cejas, quiero que lo sepas, esto no es definitivo, es algo pasajero, y pronto volveremos a encontrarnos.

Me revuelvo un poco, y trato de mostrarte un gesto indiferente, ¿sabes? Lo mejor sería que te alejes…tampoco es como si fuera fácil para mí.

**-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Francis!-** tiras de mi cintura, y te aferras a mi espalda como si tu vida dependiese de ello ¡Aahh! Que sensación tan reconfortante, hasta ahora no puedo creer que un cuerpo que alguna vez midió menos de 1.30, se haya transformado ahora en un peso que me hunde, más conozco bien tus trucos, no tardo en sonreírte, suelto un bufido, y me escapo de ti con maestría, dejándome caer sobre tu cama, donde no tardo en enredarme sobre las sábanas y tú me sigues.

Hay algo extraño aquí, algo que aún no alcanzo a asimilar…

_-¡Francis! ¡Por favor, no te vayas nuevamente!_

_Los gritos de un diminuto rubio de grandes ojos verdes, era lo único que hacía las hojas temblar en el jardín trasero de una tradicional casa inglesa. Sobre el árbol, un muchacho de largo cabello rubio, un par de años mayor, se aferraba al tronco con alucinante agilidad._

_-¡Baja Francis! ¡Baja, te lo estoy diciendo! Si no lo haces voy a llorar- amenazó, aunque los ojos ya estaban aguados y sus cejas grandes y graciosas, temblaban en un mohín de capricho que no podía disimular._

_El mayor de los rubios suspiró, resignándose, pero no se culpaba ¿Quién podría no conmoverse ante esa actitud?_

Ya lo entendí, es el perfume. Su perfume.

Las sábanas no huelen más a mí. Lo había olvidado, cejas, que ya has crecido. Nada volverá a ser como cuando eras niño, como cuando yo era joven…pronto ya no tendrás más tiempo para jugar conmigo. Ahora mismo lo noto, estás distraído, piensas en alguien más mientras yo estoy aquí, aah, tal vez deba admitirlo, hermanito mayor no es ya suficiente.

Y de nuevo esa sensación de este olor de alguien más , alguien que ha estado acompañándote.

Ay, l'amour ¿Porqué es tan doloroso? No quisiera dejarte ir…

Pero ya es hora.

Me trepo sobre tu cuerpo, y nos abrazamos largo y tendido. Suspiras sobre mi cabeza y me acaricias la espalda, por detrás de las orejas, revuelves mi pelo y me miras con tu sonrisa limpia y tímida, esa sonrisa que muchas veces antes ocultaste detrás de algún gesto de molestia.

No seas tímido cejas, ¡Deja que hermanito mayor te muestre su amor!

Te sacudes, y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, estás triste, o eso es lo que quisiste transmitirme, con las pupilas dilatadas y oscuras. Te tranquilizo, paso mi lengua por el contorno de tu rostro y tú ríes fuerte, tratando de apartarme, regañándome por ser ''pervertido'', regañándome por haberte dejado sólo por algún tiempo, porque pensaste que ya no iba a regresar. Pero era necesario mon amour, un galán como yo no puede pasar tanto tiempo solo.

Ignoro el aroma en que se impregnan nuestros cuerpos_, su aroma_, y aunque no me cae en gracia, sé que va a cuidar bien de ti, se que tendré que dejarte en otras manos, y si es que no lo hiciera, siempre podré regresar a patear su gordo culo.

**-Waaa eso hace cosquillas, idiota, detente**- me tomas por los hombros, y yo me sacudo, mordiéndote el mentón, se que es tu punto débil, y lo compruebo cuando tiemblas y nuestras caderas se pegan, compartiendo el calor que inunda la habitación.

No lo haría si no te hubieses metido con ese gordo, no tiene estilo ni educación, y su comida es asquerosa, ¡Sacre bleu! Como si ya no tuvieras mal gusto…ahora vienes con ésto.

La puerta cede de pronto, y nos separamos.

**-¡Oyee anciano! ¡Ya estoy en casa!**

Es _él, _el dueño del nuevo aroma, podría reconocer la voz de ese mocoso regordete a kilómetros de distancia, además de su ordinario acento americano y el ''melódico'' tono de sus palabras cuando está embutiéndose un paquete de grasientas papas fritas.

Te asusto cuando bajo de la cama de un salto, atravieso el salón y me sigues. El gordo me mira y yo lo esquivo, no sin antes girarme para mandarte un beso volado y apoyarme sobre la baranda del balcón.

Ay amour, verdaderamente me cuesta dejarte. Pareces notarlo, porque me sonríes con tristeza, antes de agitar tu mano, y ver cómo me lanzo desde el balcón en un salto limpio y atlético. Y no se esperaba más, siempre he sido así de elegante.

**-Oh, parece que lo he asustado- el americano se rascó la nuca, riendo tontamente para dejar sobre la mesa unas bolsas de papel, donde el logo del Mc Donalds no dejaba suelta la pregunta de lo que sería el almuerzo esa tarde- ¿Era Francis, no?**

**-Sí, era Francis- respondió el otro, revisando sin mucho interés las bolsas, sintiendo al más alto recostarse sobre sus hombros, respirando sobre su nuca.**

**-Es extraño, me pregunto por qué habrá venido de pronto…**

**-Mi mamá me ha llamado, dijo que Francis había desparecido hace tres días…-se llevó las manos a los ojos, que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y Alfred le apretó más contra sí- Ya sabes lo que dicen ¿no?, que los gatos huyen para que no los veas morir…y que regresan por última vez a despedirse**

**-Ya, ya, está bien, todo está bien- consoló, depositando besos a lo largo de esa nuca blanca, de ese cuerpo largo y tembloroso que se deshacía entre sollozos.**

Es hora de irme, estoy seguro que te he dejado en buenas manos, es hora de dejarle al gordiflón tu cuidado, ya me puedo ir tranquilo, a esparcir amour por otro sitio. Hermanito mayor debe descansar ahora.

.*.*.*.

Un gato rubio, de largo y espeso pelo, contemplaba desde la copa de un árbol a los dos jóvenes amantes.

Sus ojos celestes, como dos canicas de vidrio, entornaron divertidos la escena, antes de que dos alitas espesas y blancas brotaran de su espalda y emprendiera vuelo.

.*.*.*.

_LOL XDDDDDDD ¿No se lo esperaban no? Francis era el gato de Arthur =P y Alfred, el novio de Arthur. Francis murió y al final se va al cielo XD  
_

_La idea no es mía, nunca podría ser tan original, esta es una adaptación del one shot Lingering on the way de Saika Kunieda (una de mis mangakas favoritas) como es obvio, ese one shot es mucho mejor que mi fic XD pero quería adaptarlo a Hetalia *_* por cierto, Francis es un gato Angora XD, oniisama siempre será elegante ¡Aún si fuera un gato!_

_Algunas me querrán ahorcar por no actualizar Claroscuro..¿qué puedo decir? T.T estoy estancada_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
